fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Erza Scarlett
Erza Scarlett (エルザ・スカーレット,'' Eruza Sukāretto'') est une mage de Rang-S de la guilde Fairy Tail, considérée comme étant la plus forte des membres féminins avec Mirajane. Habituellement surnommée Titania, la Reine des Fées (ou plus simplement Titania), elle est également membre de l'équipe de Natsu. Apparence thumb|left||Erza, 7 ans plus tard. Erza Scarlett est grande de taille, c'est une jeune femme très jolie aux cheveux longs de couleur rouge écarlate, aux yeux marrons et comme la plupart des femmes dans Fairy Tail elle possède une poitrine développée. Son oeil droit est artificiel, car elle l'a perdu petite en étant torturée. Elle porte toujours une armure et toutes celles qu'elle possède ont été crées par Heart Kreuz. Cependant grâce à sa Magie de Transformation , elle peut porter diverses armures magiques, ainsi que des maillots de bains ou des pyjamas et encore divers autres habits à but purement personnel qui atteignent le chiffre de plus de 100 possibilités de changement.Son tatouage de guilde de couleur bleue se situe sur son bras gauche.En l'an X784, elle porte communément une armure grise ornée d'une croix dorée sous laquelle est gravée la marque de la guilde de couleur rouge au niveau de son coeur. En l'an X791, elle n'a pas changé, si ce n'est la croix sur son armure et la couleur qui a foncé. Lorsqu'elle ne porte pas d'armure, elle préfère porter des vêtements sexy et révélateurs. Personnalité thumb|left|Les excuses d'Erza (...)Erza Scarlett est la femme la plus forte et respectée de toute la guilde. Lorsqu'on la voit, elle est effrayante et fait même fuir certaines personnes mais en réalité, sous son armure se cache une personne très sensible et féminine qui ne demande qu'à être protégée et aimée. C'est même elle qui a appris à lire à Natsu après son arrivée à Fairy Tail car Ignir n'avait pas pleinement terminé son apprentissage. Elle adore les gâteaux à la fraise et semble donner beaucoup d'importance à des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Lorsqu'elle part en voyage, elle emporte toujours énormément de valises. Elle révèlera dans le tome 22 que c'est de la nourriture. Lors de la bataille contre les Oracion Seis, Ichiya prétend être son fiancé. Erza fait tout pour le dégouter. Erza Scarlett se décrit comme quelqu'un qui pleurait toujours, car elle n'était pas en mesure de protéger ceux qu'elle aime. En outre Erza Scarlett a déclaré qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise et pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle ne porte pas son armure, c'est juste pour se donner l'impression de pouvoir se protéger toute seule. D'ailleurs pour elle abandonner est inadmisible. Malgré sa personalité réservée et conservatrice, Erza ne montre que très peu de modestie ou d'inhibition. Beaucoup de ses armures sont étriquées, révélatrices et féminines, et sans armure, elle préfère des vêtements sexy et révélateurs. Cependant malgrès ce manque de modestie, Erza considère Natsu comme étant aussi puissant qu'elle si ce n'est plus. thumb|left|Ne JAMAIS décevoir ErzaEnfin, Erza semble n'avoir aucun problème à voir les hommes nus (ou du moins ses compagnons de guilde de sexe masculin). Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne en montrant qu'elle souhaitait prendre une thumb|Erza, invitant Natsu et Grey.douche avec Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster puisqu'ils en prenaient ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ou encore dans la source chaude, quand elle a appris que les garçons voulaient la voir elle et les autres filles, elle a voulu les inviter à prendre un bain avec elles, ce qui choqua Wendy . Ce côté de sa personnalité montre que son ex-dépendance à son armure était purement psychologique, et non pas physique. Elle est aussi amoureuse de Gerald , sentiment qui est réciproque. Histoire Avant le début de la série thumb|Jeune Erza à Fairy Tail Alors qu'elle était petite, elle se fit enlever avec d'autres enfants pour mener à bien la construction de la tour du Paradis. Elle se fit enlever au village de Rosemary. Durant cette chasse aux enfants, elle aide Kagura (la soeur de Simon) à se cacher, lui dit de survire, Erza s'enfuit, mais se fait attraper. Arrivée à la Tour du Paradis, c'est là qu'elle y rencontre Gerald, un autre kidnappé, ainsi que Shaw, Miliana, Simon, Wolly et Rob, un vieux mage de Fairy Tail. Lors d'une énième tentative d'évasion, Erza Scarlett se fit prendre et torturer, et y perdit son oeil droit. Alors qu'ils se révoltaient, Gerald fut enlevé et torturé. Voulant à tout prix le sauver, Erza Scarlett se battit de toutes ses forces. Une unité de défense magique fit son apparition, et les révoltants prirent peur et commençèrent à abandonner. thumb|left|Erza, sauvant Kagura. Erza voulait continuer à se battre pour Gerald. Le nombre de blessés continuant, ses amis lui dirent d'abandonner. Un garde tira sur Erza, mais Rob la défendit, prenant le coup de laser à sa place. Il prononce ses dernières paroles et meurt sous les yeux d'Erza. frame|Erza utilisant la magie pour la première fois A ce moment là, elle déclencha pour la première fois sa Magie, ce qui fit léviter toutes les armes et les firent retourner vers les ennemis. Après qu'elle a retrouvé Gerald, qui avait complètement changé (il était ensorcelé par Ultia qui se faisait passer pour Zeleph, le mage noir). Alors que les autres l'attendaient sur un bateau afin de partir, Gerald lui dit de ne surtout rien dire aux autres et de s'enfuir seule rechercher sa liberté factice. Il lui dit qu'ils serviront à la construction de la Tour du Paradis, mais qu'ils seront beaucoup mieux traités. La condition de Gerald est qu'Erza ne doit jamais revenir à la Tour sinon, il tuerait tous ses amis, en commençant par Shaw. Erza s'enfuit donc. Elle arrive sur une plage. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle décida de se rendre à Fairy Tail, ancienne guilde de son vieil ami, Rob. thumb|left|Erza se battant avec Mirajane Elle arrive à Fairy Tail et se fait soigner par Polyussica, car elle avait perdu son oeil droit. Polyussica lui implante un oeil artificiel. Elle observe avec étonnement qu'elle ne pleure que d'un oeil, son oeil gauche. Erza lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, car elle a déjà pleuré la moitié des larmes de son corps. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, elle commença à se faire respecter de tous, et devint la plus grande rivale de Mirajane. C'est elle qui a finalisé l'éducation de Natsu, qui ne savait pas encore très bien lire ni écrire. A ce moment, elle pleurait encore souvent ses amis de la Tour du Paradis. Elle devint amie avec Mirajane le jour de la naissance d'Happy, sorti d'un oeuf bleu trouvé par Natsu et dont il s'est occupé avec Lisana. Ce jour, tout le monde était heureux, d'où son nom, Happy, décidé par Natsu. Arc Eisen Wald Alors qu'elle rentrait de sa mission, Erza s'arrête à une auberge où elle surprend une conversation entre un groupes de mages parlant d'une magie hérétique appelée "Lullaby" . Elle n'y prête pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom d'Eligoal, "l'ange de la mort" et de la guilde noire Eisen Wald. Étant trop tard pour agir contre eux dans les temps, elle décide de rentrer demander l'aide à Natsu Dragnir et Grey pour se battre contre Eisen Wald et trouver ce qu'est "la berceuse maudite", ainsi que de savoir ce qu'ils comptent en faire. Elle rentre donc à la guilde, avec une corne de monstre ornée. Lorsqu'on lui demande ce que c'est, elle répond que c'est la corne d'un monstre qu'elle a abattu, et que les habitants du village ont décoré pour lui offrir en récompense. Elle commence à réprimander les Mages de Fairy Tail, pour les dégâts qu'ils ont causés. Elle demande ensuite de thumb|Grey et Natsu en peur d'Erzal'aide à Natsu et Grey, qui eux, sont effrayés par Erza. Mirajane, stupéfiée, dit que c'est sûrement la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail qui vient de naître, composée d'Erza Scarlett, de Natsu Dragnir et de Grey Fullbuster. Ils sont rejoints par Lucy Heartfilia , la nouvelle recrue de la guilde, car Mirajane lui avait demandé de surveiller Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster, s'ils se chamaillaient dans son dos. Erza arrive ensuite à la gare de Magnoria, avec de nombreux bagages, et se présente à Lucy. Elle lui dit avoir entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle avait terrassé un gorille. Elle lui annonce que la mission est dangereuse, mais qu'avec la réputation que Lucy a, ça devrait aller. Avant de partir, Natsu lui pose une condition, qu'il ne partira avec eux seulement si elle accepte de se battre contre lui après leur retour. Erza lui dit qu'elle est d'accord, car Natsu a bien progressé. Durant le trajet en train, Erza discute de sa mission seulement avec Lucy et Grey, Natsu ayant le mal des transports. Lucy demande à "dame Erza" quelle magie elle utilise. Happy lui répond que sa magie est très belle, et que ça se termine toujours en bain de sang. Erza répond à Lucy qu'elle peut l'appeler Erza, et que celle de Grey est beaucoup plus esthétique. Grey lui montre donc sa magie de glace. Natsu se sent mal, Erza lui dit alors de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle l'assome en lui donnant un thumb|Natsu assommait par Erza coup de poing dans le ventre. Grey, Lucy et Erza sont tellement pris par leur discussion qu'ils oublient Natsu dans le train. Erza s'en veut, et demande à Lucy de la frapper. Erza demande aux agents de la gare d'arrêter le train. Ceux ci répondent qu'ils ne peuvent pas arrêter le train pour une seule personne. Elle charge alors Happy d'actionner le signal d'alarme d'urgence, ce qui arrête le train, déjà loin. Ils le rattrapent à l'aide d'une voiture magique, qui fonctionne en absorbant la magie de son utilisateur. Natsu a entre temps sauté du train et s'est cogné contre Grey, qui était sur la voiture. Natsu parle d'un homme d'Eisen Wald qu'il a rencontré dans le train, et qu'il a vu unre flûte ayant l'allure d'une tête de mort à trois yeux. Erza le frappe en le traitant d'idiot, car c'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Lucy se souvient avoir lu cela dans un livre, la Lullaby est une berceuse magique qui tue tout ceux qui entendent sa mélodie. Ils montent dans la voiture magique, conduite à toute vitesse par Erza. Grey avertit Erza que si elle continue de rouler aussi vite, elle va épuiser toute sa magie. Erza lui répond que l'affaire est très grave et qu'il faut a tout pris éviter les morts.Erza montre son impatience en assomant tous les gardes qui ne répondent pas assez vite à sa question : "qu'est ce qui se passe dans la gare?". En entrant dans la gare d'Oshibana ils trouvent Eisenwald. Eligoal montre le haut parleur, sous entendant qu'il veut diffuser la Lullaby à travers les hauts parleurs de la gare, ce qui tuerait tous les curieux autour de la gare. Eligoal thumbprécise qu'en poussant le volume à fond, le son pourrait être entendu dans toute la ville. Eligoal s'enfuit en volant. Erza envoie Natsu et Grey à courir après lui. Elle commence à se battre contre les autres mages d'Eisen Wald, très nombreux. Elle invoque d'abord une épée, puis une lance, deux épées... Les ennemis étant toujours plus nombreux, elle revêt son Armure de la Nature et terrasse les ennemis restants avec la Ronde des Épées. Karakka, reconnaît alors celle qu'on appelle Titania, la Reine des Fées. Elle sort de la gare pour chercher Eligoal, mais celui ci apparait et jette un mur de vent autour de la gare, ce qui les empêche de s'échapper, il pousse Erza à l'intérieur, et explique que ce mur ne peut être passé que dans un seul sens. Elle se blesse le bras en essayant de resortir. Avec Grey, elle pense à Kageyama, un mage qui peut lever les sorts. Elle part alors à sa recherche et elle le trouve alors que Natsu vient de le battre. Elle le menace immédiatement avec son épée de lever le sort, mais Karakka surgit du mur et le transperce avec une épée. Erza est furieuse, et lui dit de survivre, car ils ont besoin de Kageyama. Ils cherchent longtemps une solution, Happy se souvient que Virgo avait demandé de donner sa clé à Lucy. Lucy appelle alors Virgo (une des 12 clés du zodiaque ; elle a la capacité de creuser des trous) et ils s'échappent par un passage souterrain. Natsu est déjà parti avec Happy.Plus tard, Erza, Grey, Kageyama et Lucy arrivent au moment où Natsu vainc Eligoal sur les rails du train. Cependant Kageyama récupère la flûte ainsi que la voiture magique et se dirige pour la ville de Clover, là où se déroule la réunion des maîtres de guildes. thumb|left|Erza et les autres affrontent Lullaby Erza et les autres lui courent après, mais au moment où ils arrivent, ils trouvent Kageyama sur le point de jouer un air de flûte à Makarof. Ils veulent l'arrêter, mais Bob survient et leur dit de laisser les choses se dérouler. Makarof, qui paraissait pourtant ne rien savoir, dissuade Kageyama de l'utiliser. Soudain la flûte vient à la vie et délivre le démon qui avait été scellé en elle. En collaboration avec Natsu et Grey, Erza parvient à battre et détruire le démon, redevenant une flûte ordinaire, mais elle détruit également la salle de réunion des maîtres de guildes. Peu après son retour à la guilde, Erza maintient la promesse de se battre avec Natsu, maintenant la bataille en face de l'hôtel de ville de Fairy Tail. Mais au dernier moment,alors qu'elle est en train de le battre, un messager apparaît et arrête Erza au nom du Conseil Magique pour tous les dommages thumb|Natsu surgit au tribunalcausés durant la bataille. Durant le trajet, elle rencontre le membre du conseil Jycrain qui lui révèle que le conseil utilise un bouc émissaire pour afficher leur autorité. IL lui rappelle aussi la Tour du Paradis. Pendant le procès Natsu fait irruption dans la salle d'audience, habillé en Erza et tente de se faire passer pour elle dans la tentative pour la sauver, ne réalisant pas que le procès était une formalié et qu'elle ne serait pas punie. En conséquence, les deux sont emprisonnés ensemble pour la nuit (entre temps Macao a pris l'apparence de Natsu pour que celui ci puisse rejoindre Erza car il savaient que le maitre l'en empêcherait sinon). Bien que fâchée par le saccage que Natsu avait réalisé et sa chance de rentrer à la maison pour la journée, elle admet vivement que son geste lui fait réellement plaisir avant de le cogner contre son armure en signe de reconnaissance.Natsu dit d'ailleurs après s'être cogné le crâne contre l'armure d'Erza. Arc de l'Île de Galuna Après son retour à Fairy Tail, Natsu essaye de combatre à nouveau Erza. Mais celle-ci le battra en un simple coup de poing dans le ventre. En dernier recours pour ramener Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy partis faire une S-quest, Erza détourne un bateau pirate pour se rendre sur l'île. Lorsqu'elle arrive, Erza sauve Lucy d'Angélica la souris de Cherry et la fait prisonnière ainsi que Happy. Ainsi captifs, ils ont du aider Erza à chercher Natsu et Grey, attachés à des cordes. Le jour suivant, alors que Grey se remet de ses blessures,thumb|left|Erza ayant capturé nos deux compères il sort de sa tente. Une des habitantes de l'île lui dit qu'Erza demande à le voir immédiatement. Il se dirige vers la grande tente et voit Lucy et Happy ligotés près d'une Erza au visages peu chaleureux. Grey lui expose la situation, mais la mage chevalier ne flanche pas, prétendant qu'elle n'en à rien à faire et que le but de sa venue était uniquement de la ramener à Fairy Tail. Grey provoque donc Erza en lui disant qu'il ne la pensait pas si lâche. Exaspérée, elle pointe alors son épée sur lui, prête à lui infliger son châtiment. D'une bravoure de glace, Grey saisit l'épée et dit à Erza de faire ce qu'elle veut mais que lui, il continuerait à se battre pour sauver les villageois. Stupéfaite que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête, Titania reste un thumbinstant immobile puis tranche les liens de Lucy et Happy, leur promettant tout de même une belle punition à leur retour. Ils se dirigent vers le Temple de la Lune, mais ils sont poursuivis par des personnes. Erza s'occupent d'eux. Alors que la nuit tombe, Erza trouve Toby seul en train de concentrer les dernières gouttes de Lune nécessaire au réveil du Démon. Erza bat Toby, puis réalise que Deliora risque de bientôt revenir à la vie s'ils ne se dépêchent pas. Mais il est trop tard, Deliora s'est réveillé. Heureusement, au moment où le démon sort de son bloc de glace, il tombe en morceaux. Il était déjà mort congelé. Natsu et les autres crient qu'ils ont réussi une S-quest. Mais Erza interrompt leur victoire, et leur rappelle que la vraie mission était d'aider les villageois qui ont été transformés en démons. Erza dit aux villageois qu'elle va détruire la Lune ce qui choque tout le monde sauf Natsu, qui est émerveillé. Elle s'équipe de son armure des Géants qui lui permet d'augmenter sa capacité de lancer, et de sa lance de la destruction qui repousse les ténèbres. Mais, comme elle pense que ça ne suffira pas pour détruire la Lune, elle demande à Natsu de l'aider à propulser la lance grâce à son pouvoir de Feu. Natsu et Erza se donnèrent à fond. La lance est propulsée dans le ciel et l'astre commence à se fissurer. Mais ce n'est pas la Lune qui se casse, mais une lentille démoniaque qui s'était formée à cause d'un gaz libéré avec le rayon lunaire puis qui s'est cristallisé.thumb|left|Erza et Natsu vont détruire la Lune ! Erza dévoile aux autres que la lentille démoniaque n'avait pas affecté leurs corps mais leur mémoire et qu'ils sont en fait des démons qui avaient le pouvoir de se changer en humains.Après que les habitants aient retrouvé leur mémoire, ils offrirent un festin à leurs sauveurs.Elle n'accepte que la clef céleste comme récompense et refuse l'argent. Et bien sûr pour leur retour, ils eurent droit au navire pirate. Arrivée à Magnolia, Erza leur rappelle une nouvelle fois qu'ils vont être punis par Makarov et elle traîne Natsu par l'écharpe jusqu'à la guilde, où il subiront "ça"! Arc Phantom Lord thumb|left|Erza et les autres voient leur guilde détruite En rentrant de l'île Galuna, Erza Scarlett et les autres retrouvent la guilde détruite, elle a été attaquée par leur rivale, la Guilde Phamtom Lord. Le maître ne montre pas sa colère devant Natsu , Erza, et les autres, mais Mirajane dit a Natsu qu'il est aussi énervé que lui, mais que les combats entre guildes sont interdits. Ils trouvent par la suite Reby , Jet et Droy "crucifiés" à un arbre, et grièvement blessés par Gajil, qui avait auparavant détruit l'auberge, et le signe de Phantom Lord est tatoué sur le ventre de Reby. Makarov déclare donc la guerre à Phantom Lord. thumb Fairy Tail va ensuite attaquer Phantom Lord directement à leur auberge. Mais Makarof qui cherchait José, le maître de Phantom Lord, se fait attaquer dans le dos par Alya, des quatre éléments, qui anéantit son pouvoir magique, ou plutôt, qui le renvoie au néant. Le maître est donc grièvement blessé et n'a plus de magie. Il désigne alors Erza comme maître de guilde remplaçant et pour servir Erza, Mirajane et Kanna, jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère. Et Erza, voyant que le moral de Fairy Tail est au plus bas, décide que la guilde doit se replier. Beaucoup ne sont pas d'accord, mais Erza les supplie et ils finissent par se replier. thumb|Erza se prépare à bloquer le tir du canon On aperçoit alors Erza en train de se doucher. Elle entend un gros bruit dehors, enfile une serviette et sort voir ce qui se passe. Elle aperçoit avec stupéfaction, comme tous les autres membres de la guilde, le bâtiment mobile de Phantom Lord. Ils arment le canon Jupiter, et se mettent à tirer avec l'intention de détruire Fairy Tail. Heureusement Erza arrive à bloquer le tir du canon grâce à son Armure de Diamant, qui a le niveau de défense le plus élevé de toutes ses armures. Elle réussit le blocage mais l'armure est fortement endommagée. Erza tombe, révèle qu'elle et les autres ne donneront jamais Lucy, et tombe inconsciente, avant la vraie bataille. frame|left|Erza bat AlyaElle se réveille à temps pour sauver Natsu qui se battait contre Alya des Quatre élements qu'elle prend ensuite comme adversaire. Erza est très énervée pour ce qu'il a fait au maître. Alya se trouve face à un adversaire de renommée, il décide alors d'utiliser son vrai pouvoir en débandant ses yeux. Il invoque Zero, l'espace qui absorbe toute vie. Erza, furieuse, lui demande comment il peut prendre des vies aussi facilement. Elle tranche cet espace et bat Alya en un éclair avec ses Épées Détonantes. Lorsqu'elle s'effondre, Natsu se précipite pour la rattrapper et elle reste inconsciente un petit moment. Quand elle se réveille, elle implore Natsu de sauver Lucy et de protéger la guilde de José et Gajil, et lui affirme qu'il est le seul homme qui pourra le surpasser. Natsu part alors pour retrouver José. thumb|right| Quand Grey, Mirajane et Elfman trouvent Erza, José apparait et ils n'ont même pas le temps de l'aider. José les bat rapidement. Mais Erza résiste et continue à se battre vêtue de son Armure aux Ailes Noires. Elle est en mauvaise posture, mais José la complimente tout de même car elle est très puissante. Il lui dit que si elle n'avait pas été touchée par le canon Jupiter, elle aurait sûrement pu lui tenir tête. Makarof arrive énervé, et dit aux autres de lui laisser José. Il utilise La Loi des Fées. Erza et le reste de la guilde le voit de loin et Erza explique que ce sort est légendaire, c'est un sort qui touche que ceux que l'utilisateur considère comme ennemis. thumb|left| Une fois la bataille terminée et la guilde sauvée, il faut encore reconstruire la guilde. Toute bonne mage qu'elle est, Erza aide dans le processus de construction du nouveau quartier général de la guilde et comme toujours, elle empêche Natsu et Grey de se battre en les assomant avec une poutre. Grâce à cette bataille, elle est devenue plus généreuse et amicale avec le reste de la guilde et n'est plus la guerrière redoutée des membres de sa guilde qu'elle était autrefois. Fairy_Tail_23_6.png|Erza se déshabillant pour s'équiper Fairy-Tail-23-5.jpg|Natsu voulant empêcher Erza de se battre. Fairy-Tail-23-6.jpg|Erza se préparant à recevoir le tire du canon. Fairy-Tail-23-7.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.1 Fairy-Tail-23-8.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.2 Fairy-Tail-23-9.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.3 Fairy-Tail-23-10.jpg|L'armure commence à se déteriorer. Fairy-Tail-23-11.jpg|L'armure lâche et Erza est projetée en arrière. Arc Loki thumb|164px|Erza, transformée en princeErza est envoyée pour aider un théâtre en difficulté, elle révèle son amour pour le théâtre et l'art dramatique. Elle inscrit les autres dans une pièce pour aider le propriétaire à se remettre de sa tragédie, où la plupart de ses acteurs et actrices avaient renoncés. Erza passe beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à répéter pour son rôle de prince. Pendant la pièce, Erza a le trac et oublie la plupart de ses répliques, à certains moments, elle improvise pour remplir les peines dans son dialogue. Plus tard, cependant, elle joue tellement son rôle, qu'elle coupe les vêtements de Lucy sur scène. L'équipe finit par détruire le théâtre à cause de leur imprudence, mais arrive à obtenir une ovation du public, faisant le succès de la pièce du propriétaire. L'équipe de Natsu finit un travail et rencontre Loki peu de temps après. Après Lucy le remercie pour avoir trouvé ses clés, quoi qu'il part rapidement en courant. Quand Loki manque à la guilde le jour suivant, Erza le cherche avec Natsu. Arc de la Tour du Paradis Erza et les autres sont à une station balnéaire, Akane Beach grâce à des places données par Loki, redevenu un esprit. Ses anciens amis de la Tour du Paradis l'enlèvent. C'est Shaw qui la trouve, alors qu'elle est en train de jouer aux cartes dans un casino. Erza fait face a son pire cauchemar : son passé, qu'elle a passé dans une secte où elle était esclave. Son ancien ami, Gerald, devenu maléfique puisque il était possédé par Zeleph bien qu'il ait gardé sa propre volonté, tente de réssuciter Zeleph grâce à la Tour du Paradis. Shaw la garde d'abord en cellule, mais elle réussit à s'en échapper. En se battant contre des gardes, elle tombe sur Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy et Jubia. Elle leur demande ce qu'ils font là, mais Natsu court à la recherche de Happy. Erza leur raconte son histoire. Simon intervient, et est très heureux de retrouver Erza. Shaw, qui avait écouté l'histoire, n'en croyait rien. Gerald leur avait en effet raconté une toute autre version : Erza s'était enfuie seule et avait détruit les bateaux, les abandonnant à leur propre sorts. Shaw est confus, ne sait pas quelle version croire. thumb|left|Erza utilisant l'Armure Hakama Il finit par croire Erza, et pour la sauver, il l'enferme dans une carte et décide d'aller se battre. Il rencontre Ikaruga, des Trinity Raven, que Gerald avait engagé pour son "jeu" dans la Tour du Paradis. Ikaruga montre une maîtrise incroyable de son sabre, Mugetsu Ryu, avec lequel elle réussit à trancher les nerfs de Shaw sans entailler sa peau, ni ses vêtements. Shaw dit qu'Erza est protégée dans la carte, mais Ikaruga, avec son sabre spécial arrive à atteindre l'intérieur de la carte. Erza se sert de la brèche d'espace temps du passage de la lame à l'intérieur de la carte pour sortir. Shaw est très impressionné. Erza se bat vaillamment avec diverses armures, qu'Ikaruga détruit les unes après les autres. Elle vêt alors l'Armure Hakama, pour avoir un maximum de puissance d'attaque. Elle réussit à vaincre Ikaruga. Gerald utilise une magie très puissante appelée Etherion pour rassembler les 27 milliards d'idéas magiques manquant à la Tour du Paradis. Il a pu gagner du temps en embobinant Erza. C'est une magie de défense ultime, en cas d'extrême nécessité. Cepedant, le frère jumeau de Gerald, Jycrain, qui fait parti du conseil de la magie, réussit à convaincre les autres membres du conseil d'utiliser l'Etherion sur la Tour du Paradis, pour détruire celle-ci et ainsi empécher la résurection de Zeleph. Et cette malheureuse intervention a permi à Jellal de réussir son projet du système-R, la véritable Tour du Paradis, qui thumb|left|La fausse mort d'Erza.s'est transformée en lacrima. On apprend alors que Jycrain et Jellal sont la même personne et que l'infiltration de Jycrain avait depuis le début pour but de lancer Etherion sur la tour, et ainsi permettre à celle-ci de contenir le puissance magique nécessaire qui permettrait à quiconque d'invoquer le sort qui fera revenir Zeleph. thumb|Sacrifice d'Erza.Le combat entre Erza et Gerald se finit mal pour Erza. Trahie et trompée, elle se retrouve plongée dans le lacrima qui aspirera sa magie, et décomposera son corps pour recomposer celui de Zelph. Par chance, Natsu arrive, et combat Gerald, essayant ainsi de venger thumb||Natsu, sauvant Erza de son sacrifice. Erza. Natsu gagne le combat en mangeant des éclats de lacrima de la tour dans laquelle Etherion avait été aspiré, prenant ainsi la puissance d'Etherion. Néanmoins, il sera trop tard : le lacrima, décomposé par le combat de Jellal et Natsu, ne peut plus contenir la magie d'Etherion, et finira par provoquer une immense explosion. Pour éviter cela, Erza doit se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis et entre dans la lacrima, permettant ainsi d'envoyer la magie vers le ciel, et non vers ses amis. Elle dit à Natsu qu'elle serait triste de vivre sans ses amis. Mais Natsu l'arrête et lui dit qu'eux aussi seront tristes sans elle et parvient à la sauver. On apprend plus tard que c'est Jellal, qui, dépossédé, est entré dans le lacrima et a lui même dévié l'explosion. Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail left Erza se présente durant le concours de miss Fairy Tail avec 7 autres filles mais hélas l'épreuve est interrompue par Evergreen, Erza est pétrifiée comme les autres participantes du concours. Luxus apparaît et explique qu'il a l'intention devenir le maître de Fairy Tail et prend en otage les participantes du concours. Des combats entre membres de la guilde ont lieu dans tout Magnoria. thumb||La tenue d'Erza pour le concours. Plus tard, Natsu, bloqué dans la guilde, essaye de ranimer grâce à sa magie de feu, mais Erza lui dit que c'est grâce à son oeil droit artificiel qui réduirait de moitié les attaques de type visuel, qu'elle a pu se libérer. Après avoir été ranimée, Erza court à travers Magnoria, et se retrouve face à Evergreen. Erza gagne contre Evergreen, cela libère les participantes du concours de leur pétrification. Elle se retrouve dans les bains pour hommes, car Evergreen lui avait dit que c'était ici que se trouvait Luxus. Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle s'est faite avoir. Puis Erza se dirige vers la cathédrale Kaldia et arrive en même temps que Natsu. Ils assistent au combat entre Luxus et Mistgun. Erza est troublée en découvrant le visage de Mistgun qui est le même que celui de Gerald, et Luxus en profite pour l'attaquer. Erza commence à se battre contre Luxus, mais laisse finalement cette tâche à Natsu, car elle veut détruire le Palais des Chants divins. Pendant que Natsu se bat contre Luxus, elle, Grey, Lucy et les membres de la guile détruirent les lacrimas disposés au-dessus de Magnoria. Erza est celle qui en détruit le plus : elle en détruit 200. thumb|left|Erza participant à la parade Fantasia Elle reçoit donc la décharge équivalente des 200 lacrimas détruites. Finalement, elle gagne le concours de Miss Fairy Tail. Arc Oracion Seis thumb|Qui rattrape ?Tout comme les autres membres de l'alliance de la Lumière, elle est surprise de voir appraître les Oracion Seis, elle commence à combattre Cobra qui esquive tous ses coups grâce à son ouïe très fine. Cuberios, son serpent, la mord au bras droit et l'empoisonne. Elle décide alors de se faire un garrot, et demande à ce qu'on lui coupe le bras, pour éviter que le poison se propage. Grey refuse, mais Leon se propose pour le faire, afin de la sauver, mais Grey l'en empêche. Erza finit par perdre connaissance et est alors hors-service et ne peut pas combattre. Brain, ayant enlevé Wendy (et Happy), l'Alliance de la Lumière se met alors à la recherche de la jeune mage guérisseuse. Après que Wendy la soigne, elle se met à la recherche de Jellal et le trouve au pied du Nirvana (que convoite Oracion Seis), Erza apprend qu'il a lancé un sort d'auto-destruction au Nirvana et à lui même (bien que Brain arrive à annuler le sort). Elle apprend également qu'il a perdu tous ses souvenirs à part le prénom Erza. thumb Ensuite, elle affronte Midnight. Elle est au début menée et en très mauvaise posture mais elle montrera une grande capacité d'analyse en trouvant en très peu de temps les deux points faibles de la magie de Midnight qui sont qu'il ne peut pas l'utiliser à deux endroits en même temps, et qu'elle ne fonctionne pas sur le corps humains, donc il est vulnérable aux attaques physiques. Midnight révèle qu'il est minuit et que son pouvoir est à son apogée. Il se transforme en monstre et accomplit des horreurs, mais Erza réussit à le frapper. C'était en effet une illusion, inefficace contre l'oeil droit artificiel d'Erza. Elle va ensuite détruire une des six lacrimas pour arrêter le Nirvana. Après que les Oracion Seis ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Les Chevaliers Runiques interviennent pour arrêter Gerald. Les autres membres de la Team Light se révoltent, mais Erza leur dit de se calmer. Natsu proteste, elle lui dit "Assis" et celui-ci obéit. Elle dit qu'ils peuvent emmener Gerald, qui lui révèle se souvenir de la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle est vue en train de pleurer devant le ciel écarlate. thumb|left Arc Edolas '' Erza K..jpg|Erza Knightwalker Ima.jpg|Erza et Erza pendant leur combat Combat entre Erza et Edo-Erza.jpg|Erza vs Erza Imag.jpg|Erza Knightwalker coupe ses cheveux Apres leur combat.....jpg|Après leur combat.... erza scarlet.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Armure Hakama) '' Elle sera transformée en lacrima avec les autres membres excepté Natsu, Gajil, Wendy (ils ne peuvent pas être aspirés par l'anima car ce sont des Chasseurs de Dragons) et Lucy (elle sera protégée par Horologium). Croyant que c'était le lacrima qui contenait tous les membres de Fairy Tail, Gajeel le détruit avec sa magie anti-dragons, comme le lui avait dit Mistgun. Mais c'étaient seulement Erza et Grey. Au moment où Erza Knightwalker allait attaquer Lucy, Erza Scarlett (Earth-Erza) contre son attaque. A ce moment là apparaissent deux blessures, qui laisseront des cicatrices tout le long d'Edolas et qui permettront de les différencier. Elle se trouve au dessus de son nez pour Erza Knightwalker et sur sa joue droite pour Erza Scarlett. Elles sont totalement identiques à l'exception de leurs coupes de cheveux ( Erza Knightwalker les coupera après sa défaite ) et de leurs cicatrices. C'est alors que commence un combat entre les deux Erza qui se termine par une victoire d'Erza Scarlett. Elle ira ensuite rejoindre Natsu et Grey déguisée en Erza Knightwalker, pour prendre le roi en otage, et Grey, grâce à sa magie constructive de glace pourra reproduire la clé du harpon du dragon, qui est un concentré de magie anti-dragons (absorbée de Natsu et Wendy), pour l'envoyer directement sur le lacrima contenant leurs amis. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme prévu car Knightwalker intervint, et le roi n'étant plus menacé, le harpon est lancé sur l'île du lacrima et envoyé sur Extalia. Erza Scarlett et Knightwalker se réaffrontèrent alors. Mais après avoir utilisé leurs techinques les plus puissantes, elles provoquent la chute de l'île sur laquelle elles se battaient, finirent par se combattre à mains nues sur l'île en chute libre, et ce combat se finit par un match nul. Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|left|Erza affronte Juvia et Lisana Durant l'examen,Erza affronte Jubia et Lisana avec l'armure de l'impératrice des Mers,et elle gagne, sans trop de difficultés. Plus tard on la retrouve en train de cuisiner au point de rassemblement. Elle parle avec Mirajane,du coup bas de Elfman et Evergreen. Puis elle part à la recherche de Mest et Wendy avec Juvia alors que celle-ci voulait rejoindre Grey.Elles trouvent Levy inconsciente et blessée,elle leur raconte que des membres de Grimoire Heart sont sur l'île et l'ont attaquée elle et Gajil, et qu'il est en train de se battre contre eux. Elles rejoignent Gajeel qui a battu ses adversaires. Erza interroge Yomazu qui lâche très vite des informations,elle décide d'interrompre l'examen. Erza continue de chercher Wendy mais tombe sur Azuma et s'engage dans un combat. Azuma "pompe" toute la magie de ceux qui portent la marque de Fairy Tail sauf celle d'Erza avec qui il veut un combat. frame Elle se trouve en mauvaise posture, ayant essayé différentes armures ne fonctionnant pas contre Azuma. Elle vêt son armure Hakama et invoque une arme permettant de le vaincre en une seule attaque. il s'agit de l'épée féérique, Benizakura. Azuma réussit à l'attraper avec ses branches et lui envoie une fois le sort Terra Clamare, en lui disant qu'il n'oubliera jamais le nom Erza Scarlett. Elle se relève après avoir cru entendre la voix de Gerald. Azuma est très impressionné et lui envoie une deuxième fois le sort. Elle sort de l'explosion, protégée par la magie de Tenrô, ses amis. Elle réussit à le battre avec Benizakura grâce aux liens qu'elle a avec les membres de la guilde. frame|left|NemesisElle part combattre Hades avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy. Ils envoient tout ce qu'ils ont dès le début mais Hades n'a aucun dégât. Alors qu'ils sont en mauvaise posture, Luxus intervient, se bat vaillamment. Il finit par donner sa magie à Natsu qui après une combinaison incroyable, a l'air d'avoir battu Hades grâce au Mode du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant. Hades se relève et révèle l'oeil de démon. Il lance son sort Némesis. Les combattants sont apeurés, mais un discours de Natsu les encouragent. Ils foncent et puisque le coeur d'Hades a été détruit par les Exceeds, arrivent à le battre. Elle joue ensuite le rôle d'infirmiere pour soigner les membres à la place de Wendy. Suite à cela, la Guilde est attaquée par le Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse [[Acnologia|'Acnologia']] Arc de l'An X791 thumbErza avec le reste de l'équipe Tenrô sont sauvés par Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren et les Trimens de Blue Pegasus. Elle regarde Mavis Vermilion qui révèle qu'elle les a sauvés. Elle revient à la Guilde Fairy Tail et, avec Natsu, Gajil et Grey, combat les membres de Twilight Ogre qui menaçaient Romeo. Plus tard, ils sont accueillis par lui et les membres plus âgés de Fairy Tail. Erza rejoint leur partie de bienvenue, et est surprise d'entendre que Bisca et Alzack se sont mariés et ont un enfant. Erza est confrontée plus tard au couple à nouveau dans la ville de Magnolia, et ils révèlent des informations sur Jellal, surprenantes pour elle. Par la suite, Erza, avec Mirajane, accompagne Makarov à la Guilde de Twilight Ogre pour trouver un arrangement afin de les rembourser de tout ce qu'ils leur doivent. Elle met son armure du Purgatoire et avec Makarov et Mirajane, commencent à combattre la guilde entière. Arc de la Clé du Ciel étoilé Elle part avec Kanna, Wendy et Carla à la recherche d'une des pièces de l'horloge. Elle essaie de faire un pique nique, avant d'être interrompue par des brigands qui se proclament propriétaires de la plaine. Elle revêt alors Vénus Trancheuse de Photons et leur inflige une correction. Elles se retrouvent ensuite dans une bibliothèque et croisent le Gang des Fesses Dodues, venu lui aussi récupérer une pièce de l'horloge, en tant que vouleurs. Kanna finit par trouver le morceau de l'Horloge et le gang est vaincu par Erza, furieuse que sa fleur cueillie soit fanée à causé du gaz du gang. thumb|Le Gang des Poitrines Dodues apparaît !Elle s'essaie à une seconde tentative de pique nique interrompue par le Gang des Poitrines Dodues . Erza, encore une fois furieuse, utilise Benizakura. Ensuite, elle contre la flèche divine de Byro à l'aide de son Armure Adamantine alors que ce sort allait achever Coco. La nouvelle Oracion Seis apparaît et s'empare de l'Horloge Infinie à peine formée, avant d'infliger une véritable correction à la Legion et à Fairy Tail. A l'aide du nouveau Christina, Erza, ayant reçu le marteau qui éloigne les ténèbres, accompagné de membres de la guilde et d'Ichiya, repart en direction du Château Infini. Erza frappe les membres touchés à l'aide du marteau lorsqu'ils sont atteints par le Cauchemar Réél. Elle affronte ensuite Cobra, qu'elle réussit à vaincre après un combat difficile. Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) Erza fera partie de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail. Raven Tail de tricher. Elle sera comme tous les autres, très triste de voir Lucy perdre. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) Le deuxième jour, elle acceptera que Natsu participe à l'épreuve "Chariot" mais sera désespérée de voir qu'il a le mal des transports. Lors de la partie combat, Erza était censée se battre contre Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus. Le roi, ne se souvenant que de la première syllabe, Arcadios pensera qu'il s'agit d'Elfman. Elle sera émue de le voir gagner (attention aux fautes d'orthographe !). 3ème jour du tournoi (3 Juillet) Titania ne participera que le troisième jour, pour l'épreuve Pandemonium. Elle choisira de battre les 100 monstres, exploit qu'elle accomplit seule mais difficilement. Afin de décider qui jouera en premier,des numéros sont tirés par chaque participant. Erza tire le n°1, ce qui signifie qu'elle passe en premier, Millianna le n°2, Nobarly le n°3, Hibiki le n°4, Obra le n°5, Orga le n° 6, Jura le n°7 et Kanna tire le n°8. Lorsqu'on a demandé à Erza son droit de défi, Erza répond qu'elle se battra contre les 100 à la fois. Puis elle entre dans le temple, prête à se battre. À l'interieur, Erza annonce que son défi est de 100 monstres,ce qui provoque l'apparition de nombreux monstres. thumb|Comme ils attaquent, Erza s'équipe de son armure de la Nature puis utilise le sort Blumenblatt et détruit plusieurs monstres, à la grande surprise du public et des commentateurs. Comme Roméo se demande si elle voulait tous les détruire, Mavis lui explique que ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se renseigner sur les monstres, leur façon de réagir, comment ils se défendent. pour décider de quelle façon elle doit les combattre. Makarov ajoute qu'elle peut calculer instantanément quelle armure utiliser contre chaque type de monstre. Erza s'équipe de son armure aux ailes noires et de deux épées puis attaque,Pantherlily remarque que sa puissance d'attaque s'est améliorée.Comme un monstre lance une attaque de feu, Erza s'équipe rapidement de son armure de l'impératrice des flammes,afin se protéger de l'attaque puis fait apparaître l'épée de son Armure du Roi des mers,lui permettant de détruire plusieurs monstres de rang C. thumb|Comme elle est attaquée par plus de monstres, Erza contre-attaque avec des explosions autour d'elle en raison de son utilisation d'une technique à deux épées,l'épée de feu et l'épée de l'eau. Comme elle est blessée par les dommages, elle est attaquée par un monstre qu'elle a d'abord pris pour le monstre de rang S. Erza est approché par des monstres, s'équipe de son armure du Roi des mers puis utilise une attaque de foudre avec sa lance de Foudre, et bat rapidement les monstres. Cependant, elle est ensuite projetée contre le mur. Malgré cela, Erza s'équipe de son Armure Volante équipée de l'Épée du Purgatoire et se bat en arrière, altérant ainsi la moitié des monstres de Pandemonium. thumb|left| Comme Erza commence à être fatiguée, elle est attaquée par plus de monstres,qu'elle détruit avec une relative facilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit projetée à nouveau sur un mur fouetté par la queue d'un monstre de rang B. En plus d'attaquer les monstres, elle esquive leurs souffles de magie et elle les détruit avec de la foudre, créant des explosions dans le bâtiment. Erza est alors attaquée par un monstre de Rang A qui essaye de la plaquer contre le sol avec un coup de poing surpuissant. Cependant, Erza, utilise le propre poids du monstre contre lui, avec son armure de diamants, en utilisant ses propriétés défensives pour détruire le bras du monstre qui l'attaque, qu'elle jette ensuite hors du bâtiment. Erza met ensuite son armure des géants,et poursuit un petit monstre mais elle est attaqué par plusieurs monstres plus grands, dont elle se débarasse facilement. Un autre monstre de Rang A se rapproche alors elle revêt sa Vénus trancheuse de photons,et le bat facilement. thumb| Erza continue d'attaquer avec son armure des géants de nombreux monstres,Erza bat les monstres avant d'utiliser l'Armure de la reine de la foudre pour faire face à plus d'attaquants. Utilisant sa Robe de Yuen, Erza bat un monstre de Rang C avant de mettre son Armure du Purgatoire et ensuite de revenir à son Armure Heart Kreuz, révélant qu'il ne reste seulement 4 monstres. Erza attaque le dernier monstre de Rang A qui descend sur elle pour l'attaquer avec ses deux mains, ce qui bloque Erza avant qu'elle change ses vêtements et utilise Benizakura pour détruire le monstre. Comme les deux monstres de Rang B restant l'attaquent, Erza saute dans les airs et en bat un, puis utilise le corps de ce dernier comme une plate-forme d'attaque contre l'autre. Erza n'a plus qu'à battre le monstre de Rang S, Erza voit un monstre avec un petit œil, pensant qu'il est son dernier adversaire. thumb|left| Elle fait apparaître deux épées et range Benizakura, ce qui provoque l'étonnement de Lucy et de Happy. Panther Lily est lui aussi étonné de voir que sa concentration et sa perception ont doublé. Erza regarde la petite créature créer une explosion de magie. Mato explique que lorsque le monstre de Rang S est le seul à rester, sa puissance est multipliée par 3. Le combat se poursuit dans le temple, avec désormais le monstre de Rang S avec sa véritable apparence qui tente d'écraser Erza affaiblie avec son pied. Le monstre frappe Erza une fois de plus, mais elle esquive en se lançant dans les airs. Erza continue de se battre, Reby réfléchit à la façon dont Erza, toute seule, pris l'avantage sur chaque monstre unique de Pandemonium,et que cette journée, elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Comme le monstre frappe à nouveau Erza, Erza se venge et le touche au cœur, l'amenant à tomber en morceaux. thumb| Elle est couverte de blessures innombrables et manque de puissance magique, au point qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de convoquer ses armures. En fin de compte, Erza parvient à vaincre tous les monstres et lève son épée en signe de victoire, pour le bonheur de sa guilde et l'étonnement de tout le monde dans l'arène.C'est grâce à ça que Fairy Tail retrouve sa gloire d'il y a 7 ans. Elle regardera attentivement les matchs de Luxus et Wendy. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière et à Polyussica qu'elle sera vite rétablie de ses blessures, lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre les 100 monstres. Le soir, alors que les mages fêteront les victoires du jour, Natsu commencera un jeu de surf sur tonneau. Grey le suivra, ainsi qu'Erza. Levy proposera à Lucy de faire de même, ce à quoi elle refuse car elle est en jupe. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) Le quatrième jour, lors de la bataille navale, Lucy représentera Fairy Tail A: thumb|302pxInvoquant directement Aquarius, Juvia contrera l'attaque avec un Cyclone d'Eau. Aquarius s'en ira, prétextant un rendez-vous. Juvia éliminera 3 participants, avant de s'ejecter elle-meme.Cette dernière s'en prendra ensuite à Lucy, la maltraitant. L'épreuve pourtant finie, elle continuera d'infliger d'atroces souffrances à la Constellationniste. Ce sera l'arbitre qui signalera à Minerva d'arrêter. Après que Minerva ait torturé Lucy, Natsu et Grey allèrent attaquer la mage de Sabertooth qui se fit défendre par Sting, Rufus et Orga. Erza empêcha Natsu et Grey d'attaquer et se contenta de dire à Minerva que ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre à dos la guilde qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère. 5ème jour du tournoi (6 Juillet) Lors du dernier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, quand toutes les équipes se battront, Erza s'attendait à combattre Minerva (Mavis avait prédit qu'Erza affronterait Minerva) mais c'est Kagura qui se présente. Alors qu'elles se battent, Minerva fait erruption, s'invitant au duel, qui se transforme en combat triangulaire. Minerva, voyant que le combat n'avance pas, prit en otage Miliana, puis après une explication, décide de la relâcher se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'Erza et Kagura aient finit de se battre. A la grande surprise de tous, Kagura domine Erza d'une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'Erza est à terre, cette dernière demanda à Kagura pourquoi elle en veut à Gerald. Kagura répond que c'était parce qu'il avait tué son frère, Simon. Alors que Kagura allait l'achever, Erza se défend, puis le combat continue. Erza utilise son sabre d'une vitesse si impressionante thumb|left|186px|Erza, furieuse contre Minerva.que même Makarof n'a pa pu voir son attaque elle fit tomber Kagura à terre. Quand Kagura essaie de se relever, des débris tombent sur elle. Erza, la pousse au dernier moment et les reçoit à sa place. Lorsque Kagura lui demande pourquoi, Erza répond que lorsqu'il eut la chasse aux enfants, Erza protégea Kagura, Les souvenirs de Kagura revinrent et elle fut émue d'avoir retrouvé celle qui l'avait sauvée de la chasse au enfants à Rosemary. Mais Minerva apparait soudainement, transperce Kagura avec son propre sabre. Erza gagne donc ce combat, mais c’est Minerva qui obtient les points, puis celle-ci annonce qu’Erza est la prochaine. La situation devient donc critique puisqu’Erza est grièvement blessée au pied. Kagura supplie cette dernière de sauver Millianna. Minerva fait donc apparaître leur amie, qui tombe inconsciente sur le sol. Erza découvre alors de nombreuses blessures sur le dos de la jeune fithumb|210px|Tremblez!!! Devant l'Armure de Nakagami!lle, que Minerva lui aurait infligées pour se distraire, savourant ses cris.Erza devient furieuse et lui lance un regard plein de rage. Minerva se moquera de Titania, lui disant qu'elle ne peut bouger à cause de sa jambe, coincée sous les débris. Mais Erza arrivera quand même à la dégager, déclenchant sa Seconde Origine et se transformant avec une nouvelle armure : l'armure de Nakagami. Minerva essayera alors d'attaquer Erza avec sa magie mais elle trancha sa magie puis attaquera Minerva et la battra avec son attaque Nakagami - Starlight. Alors qu'il ne resta que Sting, ce dernier abandonne et Fairy Tail gagne les Grands Jeux Magiques. Après la vitoire de Fairy Tail, on aperçoit toutes les guildes ainsi que Fairy Tail qui écoutent le roi leur demandé de l'aide pour vaincre les 10 000 dragons et finalement toutes les guildes acceptent sans hésiter. Arc Eclipse |thumb|left|150px|Erza sauvé par Gerald. Motherglare pond des oeufs qui donnent des mini dragons, et Erza se bat contre quelques uns d'entre eux. Étant gravement blessée après son combat contre Minerva, elle ne peut pas se donner au maximum et se retrouve en mauvaise posture. Gerald vient la sauver, alors qu'Erza était sur le point de mourir. Miliana survient alors, en colère contre Gerald. Erza dit avoir déjà pardonné à Gerald, ce qui ne calme pas la haine de Miliana. Ultia survient alors, et lui révèle la vérité : c'est elle qui manipulait Gerald. Après la victoire de Fairy Tail, on aperçoit toutes les guildes ainsi que Fairy Tail qui écoutent le roi leur demandé de l'aide pour vaincre les 10 000 dragons et finalement toutes les guildes acceptent sans hésité. Lors de l'arrivée des sept dragons, Fairy Tail commença à combattre Atlas Flame. Mais suite à la réunion des sept chasseurs de dragons, les autres mages commencent alors à combattre les "bébés" de Motherglare. Alors que Erza est le point de se faire tuer, Gerald vient la sauver et détruit les bébés dragons qui l'attaquait. Ils sont alors rejoint par Miliana, furieuse puis ensuite par Ultia. Lors du bal de Fairy Tail, elle sera contente que Kagura lui demande de devenir sa grande soeur. Cependant Milliana lui fait une tête d'enterrement, pour la remettre joyeuse, elle lui donne Happy, Carla et Lily. Arc Post-Eclipse Après l'arc Eclipse, elle part en mission dans une pièce de théâtre avec Wendy et Carla, Erza joue le rôle Elie, Wendy celui d Haru et Carla celui de Plue. Ce sont tous des personnages de Rave, l'ancien manga de l'auteur. De retour à la guilde avec la récompense (des bonbons), elle part à la recherche de Natsu et Grey, partis de leur côté dans une mission commune normalement courte mais toujours pas rentrés malgré trois jours de retard. Ils étaient simplement en train de se chamailler. Quand le groupe rentre à la guilde, Natsu et Grey reçoivent une requête d'un des quatre Dieux d'Ishval, Walrot Seeken et Erza décide, avec Wendy, Carla et Lucy, de les accompagner afin de empêcher les deux garçons de se battre. La mission consiste à délivrer un village, ses habitants et la Flamme Eternelle, considérée comme le protecteur du village, d'une étrange glace.thumb|Erza rajeunie Arrivés au village, ils font face à une guilde de chasseurs de trésor, Sylph Labyrinth, venue pour voler la Flamme Eternelle. Quand ils apprennent que les brigands possèdent une fiole de liquide de gouttes de Lune, ils partent à leur poursuite. Erza reste au village. Elle remarque que tous les géants sont piégés dans la glace armés et se tenant tous dans la même direction. Elle en conclut qu'ils protégeaient certainement la Flamme Eternelle qui doit se trouver dans la direction opposée, sur une montage, glacée elle aussi. Elle gravit cettte montagne mais ne trouve rien. Au contraire, elle se retrouve mystérieusement rajeunie. Elle se retrouve démunie, réflechissant si elle possède une armure à sa taille et tentant de quitter les lieux, elle s'aperçoit que ses mouvements sont difficiles, son corps n'étant plus habitué à cette taille. Il imagine ce que pourrait être sa vie, petite soeur de Wendy, des duels contre les garçons, Gerald qui se désintéresse complètement d'elle..., elle en conclut qu'il faut absolument qu'elle retrouve son corps. Bien qu'elle l'ignore, cette mésaventure est arrivée à Natsu, et ce rajeunissement est l'effet de la magie d'un membre de Succubus Eye. Tentant de voir si sa magie fonctionne toujours, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est beaucoup lente et que ses pouvoirs se consomment rapidement. C'est alors que Minerva se présente à elle. Erza reconnait la marque de Succubus Eye sur Minerva qui lui explique que son rajeunissement est l'effet de la magie de son partenaire. Elle s'apprête à défier Erza. Capacités Erza est la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et l'une des cinq Mages de rang S de la guilde. Grâce à cette force, Makarov pense à elle comme pouvant être le prochain Maître de la guilde, mais il dit qu'elle est encore trop jeune et stricte. Erza est une grande épéiste et utilise des armures pour augmenter le pouvoir de ses armes ou pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus durant ses combats. frameRequip:Le Chevalier '(''Kanso Betsumei Za Naito) : Erza possède une grande maîtrise de cette magie. Il s'agit d'un type de magie qui lui permet de changer ses armes, ses armures et ses vêtements à volonté. Elle est connue pour sa capacité à se ré-équiper très rapidement et est la seule Mage épéiste connue pour être capable de ré-équipper ses armes et ses armures pendant un combat, ce qui la rend célèbre pour sa force immense dans la ville de Magnolia,et dans tout le Royaume de Fiore. *Épées Magiques' (''Ken no Maho ): En plus de sa magie du Ré-équipement, Erza est également une utilisatrice extrêmement t'right|frame'alentueuse de Magic Sword. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un type de magie qui tourne autour de l'utilisation des épées. Grâce à l'utilisation de cette magie, Erza est capable d'utiliser ses épées pour effectuer différentes attaques magiques. Cela se fait généralement en combinaison avec des armures spécifiques, ce qui peut rendre mortel un combat rapproché ou à proximité, lorsqu'il est combiné avec sa télékinésie, lui permettant de cibler les adversaires qui sont hors de sa portée physique. *'thumb|249pxTélékinésie '(Terekineshisu ):Erza est également une utilisatrice expérimentée de la télékinésie. La première fois qu'elle a utilisé cette magie était accidentelle. Quand elle était enfant dans la Tour du Paradis, elle a utilisé cette magie pour faire léviter des armes jetées au sol et les lancer à ses ennemis,une attaque qu'elle a fait par inadvertance,en raison du choc provoqué par la mort de Rob. Erza utilise la Télékinésie avec ses épées,elle peut effectuer différentes attaques en contrôlant ses épées à distance. *'Pouvoir Magique Immense: '''En tant que Mage de rang S de la Guilde Fairy Tail, Erza possède une énorme quantité de puissance magique. Tout au long de nombreuses batailles difficiles,Erza a pu changer ses armures puissantes en succession rapide, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Elle a également été en mesure de faire apparaître plus de 200 épées avec son Armure de la nature. Ses cercles magiques dans l'animé sont de couleur rouge. *'Experte en Escrime: 'Erza possède une grande maîtrise dans l'escrime et ses compétences dans le maniement de l'épée sont de la plus haute qualité. Ses capacités offensives proviennent principalement de son épée, qui lui permet d'utiliser efficacement les armes que sa magie lui offre, qui inclut des épées,des épées courtes, des haches, des lances et des bâtons (entre autres). Erza a montré une grande habileté dans l'utilisation de l'inversion de poignée de l'épée ainsi que l'adhérence normale. Elle est même capable d'employer ses épées en utilisant efficacement ses pieds, en maniant leurs poignées entre son gros orteil et le deuxième orteil. En outre, les coups de ses épées possèdent tant de force derrière eux qu'ils sont capables de couper à travers le métal en utilisant uniquement la pression de l'air. Combats Détails supplémentaires *Son nom, Scarlett, lui a été donné par l'homme qu'elle aime depuis son enfance : Gerald Fernandez . Il lui a donné ce nom-là en référence à la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un rouge "écarlate". *Elle possède un œil artificiel. En effet, lorsqu'elle était enfant, suite aux tortures infligées par les bourreaux de la Tour du Paradis, elle a perdu son œil droit. Ainsi, elle portera un cache-œil jusqu'à l'intervention de Polyussica, mage guérisseuse, qui procéda à une reconstitution de l'œil droit à la demande de Makarof. Cette particularité lui permettra notamment d'être immunisée contre les magies de type oculaires, notamment lors de ses affrontements contre Evergreen ou Midnight. Cette oeil a une particularité, elle ne peut pas pleurer de cet oeil, tout du moins avant la fin de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis. *Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas à l'origine et qu'elle en ignore elle-même la raison, elle est également surnommée ''Titania, la reine des fées. Son surnom peut avoir un rapport avec la reine des fées Titania. *L'armure préférée d'Erza est la tenue de la bunny girl car elle trouve "les oreilles trop mignonnes". *Elle est originaire de Rosemary comme Kagura et Simon. *Elle est la gagnante de Miss Fairy Tail. *Ses plats préférés sont le cheesecake et le soufflé, son dessert préféré étant le fraisier. *D'après Reby, Erza lui emprunte souvent des livres cochons. ( OAV 1 ) *Erza n'a jamais fait de pique-nique (elle a fait deux essais mais ça c'est très mal terminé) *Elle fait partie des femmes les plus puissantes de Fiore (avec Kagura, Minerva, Ultia et Mirajane) *Elle adore le théatre, et accepte toujours les missions de Labian consistant à jouer dans une pièce. Elle est très douée pour jouer mais lorsqu'il faut jouer sur scène elle a le trac et oublie tous ses textes. Stats Les Stats d'Erza d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine ici--->http://lecture.bleach-mx.net/Fairy_Tail/00,9/4 Citations *''"Plus tard ,je voudrai être une sorcière ,pour lancer des sort ,chevaucher un balai et voler dans le ciel ." à Rob ,épisode 35 *"On ne gagnera pas notre liberté par l'obéissance ou la fuite... On va devoir se battre ! On doit se lever pour notre liberté !" '' - Dit-elle !Tome 10, Chapitre 80 *''"Je croyais que mes armures me protégeaient. Mais je me trompais. Je m'étais interdit le moindre contact avec les autres... en m'enfermant dans mes armures. Mais Fairy Tail m'a appris une chose... La proximité avec les autres réconforte !" ''- Tome 11, Chapitre 91 *''"Pour être invincible... il faut connaître ses faiblesses, et connaître la gentillesse..." ''- Tome 19, Chapitre 155 *''"Je préfère mourir que de livrer une amie et c'est pareil pour tout les autres ."à José ,épisode 23 *"Lucy est la fille de la famille Heartfillia et tout comme les fleurs qui ne choissisent pas l'endroit où elle poussent .Les enfants ne choisissent pas leurs parents ...Lucy a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de vous mais vous ne savez rien d'elle ." à José ,épisode 28 * "Pardon j'avais oublié .. cette chose essentielle, je ne protège pas mes amis, mais ce sont mes amis qui me protègent. "'' Saisons 3 Episode 18 *''"Je vois ,tu tiens plus à la victoire qu'à ta propre vie .C'est triste mais tu me laisses pas le choix .Si jamais tu comets l'irréparrable ,je vengerai les âmes de ses filles pulvériser en t'envoyant direct au enfer ." à Evergreen ,épisode 44 *"Le but n'est pas de mourir au nom de ses amis, mais bien au contraire : de vivre pour eux. Le sacrifice de sa personne n'a aucun sens si, au final, on ne leur assure pas un avenir radieux."'' *''"Je ne suis pas aussi forte que j'en ai l'air. J'ai vu tant de mes camarades mourir sous mes yeux, tant d'êtres chers que je n'ai pas su protéger. Je me sentais impuissante. En réalité, je pleurais tout le temps. Pour que personne ne puisse voir mes faiblesses, j'ai décidé d'enfouir mes sentiments en me fabriquant une armure. Si je porte une armure en permanence, c'est parce que je sais très bien que je suis faible, et que sans cette protection, je ne vaux pas grand chose! Je pensais réellement que l'armure me protégeais. J'avais tors. Au lien de ça, elle maintenait une distance entre mon coeur et celui des autres." A Shaw, contre Ikagura à la Tour du Paradis, épisode 38 *"''Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans Fairy Tail... Un monde sans mes amis m'est impensable..." ''A Natsu, au moment de se sacrifier. *"Tu dois vivre, c'est ton devoir. On peut encore changer la donne. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à abandonner sans nous battre. C'est l'espoir qui fait notre force. N'abandonne pas et attends de voir ce que te réverse l'avenir."'' A Jellal, pendant qu'ils tentent d'arrêter le Nirvana. *"Une fiancée, hein? Tu as toujours été un mauvais menteur. Rien n'a changé depuis lors. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. C'est notre réponse. à elle même, après sa rencontre avec Crime Sorcière à l'épisode 154. *''"Au diable mes hésitations, j'ai décidé de mettre tout mon coeur dans ce combat!" ''lors de son combat contre Ikaruga. Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages de Rang-S Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Mages de Ré-équipement Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Anciens esclaves de la Tour du Paradis Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Télékinésie Catégorie:Utilisateurs d'Armes Magiques Catégorie:Membres de la Team Light Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail